Riley
Captain Riley Anderson is an eager 901st recruit, fresh from the Australian special forces unit, the SASR. Confident and independent, Riley is as adept with her shotgun as she is with explosive ordnance. She holds much admiration for General Jagdtanker , and eventually falls in love with him. Riley does not appear to have an AI. Early Life Little is known about Riley's early life, except she was born and raised in Australia. She later joined the Australian SASR at an unknown time. Alliance-PAIL-Alien War Riley was not present for the initial battles of the Human-Alien War, and did not show up on UBW-594244 until after the battle of New Leningrad and incursion at Faucon had occurred. She meets up with the 901st SS and the rest of General Jagdtanker's army group at Trinity City, and confidently greets the general at the airport. The two along with Maddie then go to a cafe. After the 901st is fully regrouped in time for New Years Eve, Riley proceeds to travel to Trinity Square with Moscow and D.C. Team to witness the ball drop. At the square, Riley does not search the civilian crowd for someone to kiss, and instead accepts a kiss from Jagdtanker. She is pleased with Jagdtanker's embrace, and the two hug until the New Years musical concert begins. By New Years day, Jagdtanker has Moscow and D.C. Team run simulations on Relentless. Riley specifically requests to run sims with the general, and he accepts after exchanging glances with AI Maddie. After deliberately diosbeying Jagdtanker's orders during the sim, she confesses her love for the general and kisses him, showing her true feelings. Eventually, Riley and the general were sitting in another cafe, this one across from the police station. The two were present for the start of the rebel's chemical attacks in the city, with two bombs detonating in the adjacent street. After attempting to evacuate the police officers from the station, Riley and Jagdtanker opt to flee when rebel commandos arrive and gun down the police. They make it back to Trinity Airport, now in disarray because of chemical weapons detonated there as well. Riley rejoins Moscow Team, and prepares to move out and eliminate the rebels. She is gravely injured by Colonel Jack Hawthorne's hatchets, but she is able to make a full recovery. Riley is present as part of the reception party for Teagan when the assassin arrives on Relentless. ''Being distrustful of government agents, Riley is suspicious of Teagan. She becomes more disdainful of the Draco operative when Teagan beats all of the 901st in simulation missions and proceeds to celebrate openly. When Riley and her comrades in D.C. and Moscow Team attempt to share their dislike of Teagan with General Jagdtanker, their commanding officer staunchly orders them to cooperate with and tolerate Teagan. Riley accompanies Jagdtanker, Teagan, Racinrot and Paladin on a mission to New Leningrad to capture Frederick Crane aka DJ Oxygen, a famous DJ who the Alliance discovers as covertly funding PAIL. Riley and Jagdtanker provide sniper cover for Teagan, Racinrot and Paladin, who are incognito as public figures in order to arrest Crane. She nicknamed Teagan "Madame Killstreak". Riley later helps extract the infiltration team and the captive Crane at the rendezvous point in the New Leningrad Junkyard. It is here that Riley learns that she and Teagan are similar, in that they both hate being out of their armor. When Riley returned to ''Relentless ''she challenged Veronica to one vs one deathmatch of Modern Warfare 3. To Veronica's surprise, Riley turned to be a player of equal ability, and after one hour of gaming they decided to team up in a public lobby to destroy other players. Their teamwork and gaming skills managed to enrage all the male players they faced in the game. Later when Racinrot told D.C. and Moscow Team about his conversation with Teagan, the assassin walked by in the distance and rejected Racinrot as a potential boyfriend. Laser Perseus and Paladin laughed at Racinrot's expense, while Riley and Veronica showed pity for Racinrot. Personality Riley is very outgoing, confident, and tomboyish. She confidently introduces herself to Jagdtanker and his AI Maddie. Riley is quick to become acquainted with the rest of the 901st, and also takes a liking to General Jagdtanker. To this extent she visits a cafe with the general, kisses him on New Years Eve, and runs simulations with him on ''Relentless. ''This evolves into a formal relationship after Riley pulled a stunt during a simulation, kissing Jagdtanker unexpectedly. Riley also has a sense of humor, evident when she joined a Marine in harrassing a rebel in said simulation, which General Jagdtanker described as "trolling". '' She is completely unfazed by Sharkface's death. This may be for a number of reason. Riley was critically wounded at the time she learned that Sharkface had been killed, and may have been in too much pain of her own to grieve. Or it may be a result of Riley never having acquainted herself with Sharkface and getting to know him. Another theory is that Riley's training in the SASR and her later military experiences before joining the 901st, taught her not to grieve over dead comrades. Vital statistics *Intellect: 8/10 *Agility: 7/10 *Speed: 9/10 *Strength: 9/10 *Armor: 8/10 *Marksmanship: 8/10 *Melee: 9/10 Average: 8.3 Quotes *"Australian. Former SASR." *"Great! I'm just incredibly stoked to be joining your unit, sir." *"Oh, why not?" *"Well, that felt awesome." *"Great, I've got my shotgun, my C4, and my flashbangs. I'm set!" *"He'll never find out! He's a total noob!" Trivia *Since Riley is a former member of the SASR, modelled closely on the British SAS, Riley can be said to have some of the best training in the alliance military. *Riley has some of the greatest physical strength in the entire 901st, relative to the other female members and even to some male teammates. This is evident when she used her strength to kick a jeep down a hill, grab two rebel soldiers simultaneously, and throw them out of a dropship, all in simulation. *Riley is revealed to have a disdain for government agents, shown when she disapproves of Teagan and Project Black Hole. Appearances *Rise of the 901st SS-Maelstrom Category:Rise Category:Character Category:Protagonist